Mimien
Mimien was Emile's Mr. Mime in his Let's Play of Pokémon FireRed. He was the fourth Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pokémon FireRed Part 12 In the house south of Diglett's cave on Route 2, Emile traded a Level 8 Abra for the game's only Mr. Mime, already nicknamed Mimien by its former trainer, Reyley, with the moves Barrier, Confusion, and Substitute. His first onscreen battle was against a wild Paras in Mt. Moon, but neither Pokémon attacked before Emile caught the Paras in a Poké Ball to use as an HM slave, which would later be appropriately nicknamed as Slave. Part 13 Offscreen, Mimien grew to Level 9. Emile performed the same switching in and out for experience as he did with Meow Mix for Mimien for the next several battles, resulting in the Mr. Mime growing seven levels to Level 16 and learning Meditate. All the while, Emile groused about the stupidity of his nickname. Mimien's first real battle was against Bug Catcher Conner. The Psychic-Type's Confusion made short work of Conner's team, growing to Level 17 and then Level 18 in the process. Then, in a mostly offscreen battle in which he was poisoned, Mimien grew to Level 19, upon which he forgot Meditate and Barrier for Light Screen and Reflect, respectively. Later, he battled against Picnicker Heidi, and upon knocking out her Pikachu with one critical Confusion, Emile promised to start calling him by his nickname if he maintained that performance. A few more Confusion attacks take out Heidi's Clefairy, and though Mimien took significant damage, he grew to Level 20 in the process. Part 14 Offscreen, Mimien grew to Level 21. In Rock Tunnel, Mimien fought PokéManiac Ashton, defeating his Cubone with ease due to the latter not using any offensive moves. Emile kept Mimien out as Ashton sent out a Slowpoke, but upon discovering that Slowpoke has a Psychic subtype even before it evolves, switched him out for Meow Mix. The resulting experience made Mimien grow to Level 22, upon which it tried to learn Magical Leaf. Emile initially intended to delete Light Screen due to Mr. Mime's high Special Defense, but ultimately decided to delete Reflect instead due to FireRed being set before the Physical/Special split of attacks. Mimien tests out Magical Leaf against PokéManiac Winston's Slowpoke, taking out most of his health, but Emile grudgingly switches to Meow Mix again after Slowpoke Disabled Magical Leaf. After that battle, Mimien easily swept through three more trainers and two out of three Pokémon of a fourth trainer, growing three Levels to Level 25 in the process. Part 15 Mimien defeated Hiker Dudley's two Geodude and Graveler with ease, growing to Level 26 as a result. He attempted to learn Encore, but Emile decided against teaching it, deeming the move useless for his style. During the fifth rival battle in Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, Mimien switched in against Gary's Gyarados after the latter knocked out Khold. He took a lot of damage from Thrash, but three Confusion attacks and one instance of Gyarados attacking itself in confusion later, the sea serpent fainted. He then switched back to Meow Mix as Gary sent out his Exeggcute. Part 16 After Meow Mix fainted, Emile sends Mimien back out against Gary's last Pokémon, his Charmeleon. Mimien endured the Fire-Type's Ember with relative ease, and two Confusion attacks knocked it out, making Mimien grow to Level 27 and winning the battle for Emile. Part 17 Offscreen, Mimien grew to Level 28. Mimien fought against Celadon Gym Leader Erika's Tangela, his high Special Defense helping him to easily endure the Grass-Type's Giga Drain, and he knocked it out with just two Confusion attacks. Mimien briefly switched out with RK9 against Vileplume to give the Fire-Type some experience, and Sleep Powder struck him as soon as he switched back in. Emile looked through his inventory and used his only Awakening to wake Mimien up, though the Vileplume's Giga Drain depleted half of Mimien's remaining HP. Emile debated between using Confusion and Light Screen, and ultimately decided on the former in hopes of confusing the Vileplume. But though the attack halved her HP, Erika's strongest Pokémon remained unconfused and finished Mimien off with another Giga Drain. Part 18 In the Rocket Hideout, Mimien defeated the Team Rocket Grunt holding the Lift Key, knocking out his Koffing and Zubat with one Confusion each. He later finished off the first of the two Grunts guarding Rocket Boss Giovanni's door, defeating his Ekans just as easily, and fought the second Grunt with identical ease, growing to Level 29 and learning Psybeam in place of Confusion after defeating his Ekans and Arbok. He then switched out with Bulbapedia against the Grunt's Sandshrew. Part 20 Mimien battled the three Rocket Grunts on the top of Lavender Town's Pokémon Tower, his Psybeam knocking out each of the first Grunt's Pokémon as well as the second Grunt's first Pokémon with one hit, growing to Level 30 in the process, the first of Emile's Pokémon to do so. He switched out for Meow Mix against the second Grunt's Drowzee, but battled the third Grunt alone. Though he got a false start by mistakenly attacking with Magical Leaf against the Grunt's first Zubat, subsequently losing a small but notable amount of HP, he easily defeated his entire team, taking damage only from his Rattata's Quick Attack. Later, Mimien battled the Snorlax west of Celadon City, bombarding it with Psybeam attacks while his Soundproof Ability protected him from Snore (though Snorlax failed to use it onscreen while it was asleep). He succeeded in confusing it, but although Snorlax launched no attacks that damaged Mimien, his Rest technique removed all the damage that Mimien inflicted. After a minute and a half, at the end of which Snorlax restored itself from red health to full health with Rest, Emile cut the remainder of the battle (stated to be around eight minutes total) to when he caught it, at which point Meow Mix was on the Field. Part 21 A Mimien battled Biker Billy's Muk on Cycling Road, defeating it with two Psybeam attacks while taking no damage. Part 22 Offscreen, Emile trained Mimien up to Level 35. In the Fuchsia Gym, Mimien switched in from Bulbapedia to fight against Tamer Edgar, taking out his two Arboks with relative ease before switching back to Bulbapedia for the Tamer's Sandslash. Mimien then fought against the Gym Leader Koga, defeating his Koffing with one Psybeam. He subsequently grew to Level 36, and attempted to learn Trick, which Emile declined. Koga then sent out Muk, which Mimien hit with a Psybeam, depleting almost half of its HP before it used Minimize. Mimien then used Substitute, which guarded him from Muk's attempted Toxic attack. Another Psybeam nearly depleted its HP, but a Sludge attack caused the Substitute to fade. Koga used a Hyper Potion to fully restore Muk's HP, and though Mimien quickly reduced it back to a sliver, Muk struck him with Sludge, eroding most of his HP and poisoning him. Mimien attempted to finish Muk with another Psybeam, only for Koga to use another Hyper Potion, leaving Muk with a little more than half its health after the Psybeam struck and leaving the poison damage to nearly knock Mimien out. In retaliation, Emile used a Hyper Potion of his own, but Muk's Sludge attack and the poison damage immediately took out more than half of Mimien's HP. Bowing to the inevitable, Emile had his Psychic-Type use Psybeam once more, reducing Muk to a sliver of health before one more Sludge attack knocked Mimien out. Part 23 Mimien fought a Team Rocket Grunt in Saffron City's Silph Co., defeating his Raticate with ease, but Emile cut out the remainder of the fight. Part 25 Offscreen, Mimien grew to Level 37. Mimien took part in the battle against Gym Leader Sabrina, battling her weakened Alakazam after it had defeated Khold, Meow Mix, and RK9. Alakazam moved faster than Mimien, taking out nearly half of his HP and lowering his Special Defense with a Psychic blast, but one Magical Leaf attack wiped out the remainder of its HP, making Mimien grow to Level 38 and earning Emile the Marsh Badge. Part 29 Due to his high Special Defense, Mimien began the battle against Zapdos in the Power Plant (as Emile had forgotten at the time that Zapdos in the wild knew no Special attacks). Zapdos uses only its three non-damaging moves, Thunder Wave, Detect, and Agility against Mimien while the Psychic-Type bombards it with Psybeam after Psybeam until its health is in the red zone. After tossing four Ultra Balls, at the same time grousing that Zapdos had not used any offensive moves yet, Zapdos takes out most of Mimien's HP with its Drill Peck attack. Three failed Ultra Balls later, it uses Drill Peck again, finishing Mimien off. Part 31 Offscreen, Mimien grew three Levels, to Level 41. Mimien battled Pokémon Ranger Beth on Mt. Ember, defeating her Gloom with ease. Part 34 Mimien battled the biker gang on Kin Island, defeating them all while taking very little damage and growing to Level 42 in the process. Shortly afterwards, he defeats Aroma Lady Violet on Bond Bridge with equal ease, growing to Level 43 and learning Psychic in place of Psybeam in the process, once again becoming Emile's strongest Pokémon. Part 36 Mimien took part in the battle against Viridian Gym Leader Giovanni, switching in to fight his Nidoking after it defeated Tessie. Mimien proved to be faster than Nidoking, and one Psychic blast knocked it out. Mimien then defeats Giovanni's last Pokémon, Dugtrio, with one Magical Leaf attack, growing to Level 44 and earning Emile the Earth Badge. Mimien later took part in the seventh rival batle, battling Gary's Charizard after it knocked out Tessie, RK9, and Meow Mix. Mimien lost most of his health to Charizard's powerful Flamethrower, but blasted Charizard to only a sliver of health with Psychic, leaving the poison that Meow Mix inflicted on Charizard to finish it off, winning the battle for Emile. Part 38 Offscreen, Emile trained Mimien up eight levels to Level 52. Mimien took part in the fight against Elite Four Lorelei, battling her Slowbro after it defeated Khold and Bulbapedia. One Magical Leaf proves to be enough to defeat the severely weakened Water/Psychic-Type, and Mimien consequently grows to Level 53. Mimien then battled her strongest Pokémon, a Lapras. He used Psychic first, then used Substitute to no avail before switching back to Psychic. Repeated barrages depleted most of its health, but the Lapras' Surf and Body Slam attacks overwhelmed Mimien and knocked him out. Part 39 Mimien took part in the fight against Elite Four Bruno, battling his Hitmonchan. His Psychic attack landed a critical hit, knocking the Fighting-Type out with one hit. Mimien then battled his Hitmonlee, his Psychic attack reducing it to a sliver of HP, but leaving him open to be struck with a powerful Mega Kick attack, depleting most of his health. Bruno uses a Full Restore, only for another Psychic attack to drop Hitmonlee back to a sliver before Mimien finished it with Magical Leaf. Emile then switched him out for Bulbapedia as Bruno sent out his second Onix. Mimien began the fight against Elite Four Agatha, battling her Gengar. He defeated it immediately with a single Psychic blast, growing to Level 54 in the process. He then defeated Agatha's Golbat the same way, and reduced her Arbok to only a sliver of HP with another Psychic. His Soundproof Ability blocked the Screech attack that Arbok used against him, and though Agatha used a Full Restore, Mimien's next Psychic knocked Arbok out. Due to Mimien having no more PP for Psychic, Emile then switched him out for Tessie as Agatha sent out her second Gengar. Part 41 Mimien took part in the fight against Champion Gary, battling his Gyarados. Emile forgot that he had used up all the PP for Psychic against Bruno and Agatha, and consequently used Light Screen before Gyarados used Dragon Rage. Emile resorted to using an Ether to restore Psychic's PP to 10, only for Mimien to immediately faint when Gyarados used Thrash. The End Mimien, along with the rest of Emile's team, entered the Hall of Fame. Part 45 Mimien fought Hiker Earl in the Water Path on Fortune Island, taking damage only by switching in from RK9 before easily defeating his team. Part 46 Mimien took part in the fight against the female Team Rocket Admin in the Rocket Warehouse on Chrono Island, battling her Muk after it defeated Khold. Mimien finished off the weakened Poison-Type with one Psychic blast, and then defeated her Arbok and Vileplume with one more Psychic for each, growing to Level 56 as a result. Part 47 Mimien took part in the fight against the male Team Rocket Admin in the Rocket Warehouse, defeating his Weezing with one Psychic blast. Emile then switched him out for Khold as the Admin sent out his Houndoom. Part 48 Mimien involuntarily entered the battle against Bird Keeper Milo near the Memorial Pillar when his Pidgeotto used Whirlwind. One Psychic attack defeated the weakened bird. Part 51 Mimien took part in the battle against Mewtwo in Cerulean Cave after it knocked out Bulbapedia and Tessie. For the most part, he merely stalled while Emile tossed Poké Balls, tanking its Psychic attacks with its high Special Defense. However, after Mewtwo used Recover again, Mimien used Psychic in a successful attempt to not only weaken it but lower its Special Defense again. After that, Emile stated that it wouldn't take much longer to catch...and then a time card comes up cutting to "3 hours later...", at which time he had a freshly caught and un-nicknamed Onix on the Field. Part 52 Offscreen, Emile trained Mimien up to Level 65, and used TM25 to teach him Thunder in place of Magical Leaf. Mimien began the rematch against Elite Four Lorelei, defeating her Dewgong with a critical Thunder before it could attack him. He then defeated Cloyster with one Psychic attack and grew to Level 66, and then proceeded to defeat her new Piloswine with two Psychic attacks. Due to losing most of his health to its Earthquake attack, Emile then switched him out for Tessie as Lorelei sent out her Jynx. Mimien later fought against Lorelei's Lapras, which had defeated Tessie after switching out with Jynx. One Thunder attack from Mimien forced Lorelei to use a Full Restore on it, after which he used two Psychic attacks, nearly depleting its HP before a critical Ice Beam knocked Mimien out. Mimien began the rematch against Elite Four Agatha, defeating her Gengar with one Psychic attack. Another Psychic blast nearly knocked out her Crobat, but the Flying-Type used Confuse Ray against him. While Agatha used a Full Restore, Mimien hurt himself in an attempt to use Thunder. Another attempt to use Thunder went through, but the attack missed, allowing Crobat to strike Mimien with a Shadow Ball, nearly depleting his health. Mimien attempted to use Psychic, but once again hurt himself, and an Air Cutter from Crobat finished him off. Mimien took part in the rematch against Elite Four Lance, battling against his Gyarados after it defeated Tessie. He attempted to use Thunder, only to be knocked out by a critical Hyper Beam before he had a chance to attack. Emile revived Mimien when Lance sent out his Dragonite, compromising RK9's health to do so, but did not use him for the rest of the battle. Mimien took part in the rematch against Champion Gary, battling his Gyarados. In accordance with Emile's hopes but contrary to his expectations, it succeeded in striking Gyarados with Thunder, knocking it out in one shot. Mimien then battled Gary's last and strongest Pokémon, his Charizard. His Thunder attack missed this time, while Charizard's Fire Blast took out most of Mimien's remaining HP. Emile then used a Full Restore to replenish Mimien's health, only for half of it to be wiped out when Charizard used Aerial Ace and the Sandstorm struck once more. Not trusting his luck, Emile had Mimien use Psychic, which reduced Charizard to half of its total HP before another Aerial Ace knocked Mimien out. At the end, Mimien, along with the rest of Emile's team, entered the Hall of Fame for the second time. Why Emile Chose Mr. Mime Mr. Mime has exceptional Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed, and though its Defense and HP aren't as good, Emile considers him to be a good Pokémon to obtain if one decides to not use Alakazam. Aside from this, he wanted to take advantage of at least one in-game trade. Moves Final Moves * Substitute (Part 12—Finale) * Light Screen (Part 13—Finale) * Psychic (Part 34—Finale) * Thunder (Part 52—Finale) Former Moves * Barrier (Part 12—Part 13) * Confusion (Part 12—Part 18) * Meditate (Part 13—Part 13) * Reflect (Part 13—Part 14) * Magical Leaf (Part 14—Part 52) * Psybeam (Part 18—Part 34) Stats As revealed when Emile first obtained him in Part 12, Mimien had a Timid Nature, bolstering his Speed stat but lowering his Attack stat. Nickname Origin He came with his nickname; Emile did not choose it. Post-Let's Play Fate In May of 2016, Emile revealed that an unspecified accident deleted his FireRed save file shown in the LP. Consequently, Mimien and the rest of Emile's team were lost forever."@travdalf The FireRed save file is, to date, the only LP save file I have lost. I try to hang onto them all, but it was lost to an accident." - Tweet Trivia *Mimien is the first Psychic-Type Pokémon Emile used on his team. *He is also the only Pokémon Emile obtained via trade. *Mimien was only called by his real name when he was good in battle. *Mimien is the only Pokémon that Chuggaaconroy didn't give a nickname to that he actually chose, besides the Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum. This is due to the fact that traded Pokemon can't be renamed. *Due to Mr. Mime's type change in Pokémon X and Y, Mimien is technically the first Fairy-type Emile has used. References Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon FireRed Category:Male Pokémon Category:Psychic Types Category:Male Category:Traded Pokémon Category:Reyley's Pokémon Category:Mimes Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Fairy Types